A Romantic Evening
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: Francis plans a surprise for his favorite Englishman. Oneshot. Written with xxxxxAnimePsychoGirlxxxxx.


Arthur blinked in shock at the dining room table. "Francis, what is this?"

"What does it look like?" The Frenchman smirked. "I made dinner."

"But . . . why?"

Francis shrugged. "Can't I just do something nice for you?"

"I . . . I suppose."

"Sit down, sit down. I don't want it to get cold." Francis pulled out a chair for the Englishman to sit and Arthur bit his lip before doing so. Francis poured him a glass of wine before sitting down across from him.

Arthur relaxed. "So . . . your day?"

"It was good. Busy, but good." Francis took a sip of his wine. "You?"

"Decent enough." Arthur shrugged. "I have paperwork to do."

"It can wait, right?" Francis had a hint of worry in his voice.

"I don't know . . ." Arthur sighed. "There's quite a bit . . ."

"I see . . ." Francis frowned before smiling again. "W-well your work is important, and I don't want to be in the way."

"It's fine. I don't feel like doing it anyway." Arthur sipped his wine.

Francis relaxed, smiling genuinely. "Good."

Arthur chuckled. "Why? What are you planning?"

Francis smirked. "Just eat. You'll see afterwards."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "That makes me even more suspicious."

Francis chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll like it."

Arthur raised it higher and spoke in a warning tone. "Frog . . ."

"Relax. Drink some more wine. Enjoy the food." Francis smiled.

"Fine . . ." Arthur huffed, eating some of the food in front of him and Francis chuckled, beginning to eat as well. "What did you do?"

"Curious, aren't we?" Francis smirked. "It's a little gift for you."

"What kind?"

Francis stood before walking over to Arthur. "Come with me. I'll show you." Arthur sighed but stood and Francis led him up to the bedroom, opening the door to reveal it was done up with candles and roses. "I- I thought we could have a romantic evening."

Arthur gasped. "Francis, this is amazing."

Francis blushed. "It's nothing really."

"It's amazing." Arthur beamed.

Francis smiled, gently placing a hand to Arthur's cheek. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Arthur purred, kissing him hotly. Francis kissed back, pulling off Arthur's jacket and shirt.

Arthur shivered. "Oh, Francis . . ."

"You're so cute." Francis teased.

"Francis . . ."

The Frenchman moved down to remove Arthur's pants and boxers; When he had done so, he smirked at seeing Arthur's erection. "Excited?"

"So?!" The Englishman flushed defensively.

"Don't be upset. I'm glad." Francis began to suck teasingly at the head of Arthur's cock, who opened his mouth to retort, only to moan instead. Francis hummed, sending vibrations throughout the Englishman's cock.

Arthur shivered and groaned. "Oh, Francis . . ." The Frenchman smirked, moving down inch by inch, eventually deepthroating Arthur, who groaned. "Francis . . . Please . . ."

Francis took his mouth off Arthur's cock, moving up to kiss him. "You want me?"

"Yes!" Arthur moaned and Francis laid him down on the bed, stripping off the rest of their clothes, kissing along Arthur's neck as he pushed in, causing the other to whimper. "Shit . . . Francis . . ."

"M-merde! So tight!"

"Francis . . ." Arthur groaned. Francis began to slowly thrust in and out, letting out grunts with each deep thrust, while Arthur shivered and moaned with each.

"Dieu, you're so sexy." Francis moaned.

"No . . ." Arthur blushed.

"Yes you are. You're sexy, beautiful . . ." Francis thrusted harder, hitting Arthur's prostate. "And you're mine." The Englishman gave a heated maon when Francis hit his spot, clinging to him tighter. The Frenchman pulled Arthur into a loving kiss, starting to pump his cock with a free hand.

Arthur whimpered. "Francis . . ."

"O-oui?"

"So . . . close . . ."

"Same here." Francis groaned, thrusting harder and hitting Arthur's prostate every time.

Arthur whimpered. "Francis . . . Oh, Francis . . ." The Frenchman let out a breathy moan as he came and Arthur whimpered as his hole was filled with liquid before he came himself.

Francis hummed, pulling out. "I love you, Arthur."

"Love you too." Arthur murmured, curling close to him, causing Francis to smile and wrap his arms around the Englishman, who sighed in contentment before falling asleep. Francis nuzzled his head into Arthur's soft hair before falling asleep too.


End file.
